


Secrets and Spies

by SilverFoxOath



Series: Youtuber One-Shots [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Kinda spoilers for Golden Circle, Oneshot, Recomend watching The Golden Circle before reading this, Suprise kingsman agents, but not really.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxOath/pseuds/SilverFoxOath
Summary: Merlin calls for back up from an unlikely source. Deep undercover agents are revealed. One-shot/Complete. NO SPOILERS.





	Secrets and Spies

**Author's Note:**

> This has been out for a while on my Wattpad, but in honor of me going to see Kingsman:The Golden Circle I have decided to add it here.

Dan and Phil are sitting at a desk with computer on it, ready to start recording a new video for DanandPhilGAMES, when suddenly a message pops up on screen. 

((Gareth and Tristan,  
We need you to come in.  
-Merlin))

Dan and Phil glance at each other, then at the computer, then back at each other. They nod in unison, pushing away from the desk. They make their way to Savile Row to a little known street shop called "Kingsman". 

The girl at the desk nods to them saying "Dressing Room 3 is open." Dan nods stoically and Phil politely smiles. They enter the dressing room, change into their suits (looking posher and fancy), and activate the secret switch, sending them deep down underground.They get into the shuttle and it sets off.

"Wonder what this is all about?" Phil questions, northern accent becoming very obvious, his normal accent dropping. Dan gives a disturbing grin and says "Don't know, but its bound to be bad if Merlin's calling us in."

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did y'all think?


End file.
